Daily Dose of Love
by Kandyrezi
Summary: A personal challenge to attempt a drabble for all combinations of pairings among the main six girls.
1. DialoChelan

**Dialo/Chelan**

* * *

Dialo sometimes has dreams of being in places and situations she's unfamiliar with when she is asleep. The one which she remembers clearest would be one where she resides by a big apple tree and feels a faint lullaby sung by a soft tune. The memories are slightly blurry but the scenery seems beautiful to be at. All other ones she sees are more grotesque filled with painful screeches and bloody imagery.

She's never particularly told anyone, not even Chelan, since she thought it might've been just a coincidence. But it's something that has been happening every once in a while, she dreams of an angel who strikingly resembles Chelan in a way, expect a bit older maybe. But she is certain she has never met the angel.

When they're having early breakfast, they eat in silence as they usually do, but this time, the red-haired demon decides to bring it up, it would do no harm, in any case.

"You know... It's a bit odd, but..." she briefly thinks of a way to word what she's thinking, "I've been having some strange dreams lately."

She pauses and Chelan looks at her in anticipation as she takes a bite of her food.

"It's hard to describe them. They're like faint visions, or memories of someone that isn't me, or at least, I don't think so."

Dialo fades off, momentarily gazing at the clock on the wall, focus going to listen to it's dull ticking, as the time goes by a few minutes, until Chelan's tranquil response manages to surprise her.

"Huh, really?" She muses at the angel, her eyes widen a bit for a moment, "You too?"

Maybe it was a (un)usual thing after all, if her housemate too experienced similar visions.

When she hears the angel explain with only a few short sentences of her own experience, Dialo feels she understands the other pretty well, similar encounters like an apple tree she rested under and a musical melody she feels (herself) singing to someone, who looked nearly identical to the red-haired demon across her, whom she is sure she has never met.

"...I see."

Chelan thinks they might have a connection to one another, or someone they might've been in the harsh blood-filled past, yet they look so peaceful.

"...You think so?"

The angel reaches to place her hand on Dialo's through her long sleeved coat, fingertips brushing against one another's. Soothing and friendly gesture, she smiles at the other and the demon can't help but do the same.

"I sometimes wonder if the past really was morbid as told. Hard to imagine in a current world like this." She thought aloud.

Chelan's eyes seem to sparkle brightly, nodding in agreement. Neither have not much to say anything more on the subject as they continue on finishing their breakfast in comfortable quietness. At least they somehow realize with no additional details, they have always been together through thick and thin.


	2. MacaronaYosafire

**Macarona/Yosafire**

* * *

When the news of Dialo making a sweet feast reaches them, the all-girls group of four send themselves to go collect some apples for the pies. It was early in the season, so it was hard to find the big, red ones. Some of the better apples on the higher ends of the trees, where Yosafire couldn't surely _reach_.

Said demon muses to herself, searching for the apples underneath trees, as the nearby angel carrying a load of the fruit using her shirt as underlay for them not to drop. Macarona, who happened to notice Yosafire's somewhat gloomy gaze, quietly asks: "Yosafire, w-what's wrong?"

Yosaf turns to look at her, "Oh, hey Macarona... just thinking about when I could still fly... it's scary, but I miss it."'

"...Oh, I see..." The angel is quiet for a minute, pondering what to say, something to boost her friend up, "Well, maybe I could... h-help out somehow?"

"Would you?" Yosaf wonders with a look, an apple accidentally falling from her grip, "I asked Froze, but she said I had to conquer my fears on my own, but I dunno what to do."

The demon looks quite distressed as she says that, then the angel tries to reassure again, "It's okay, I-I think... I'm sure you'll be able to do it in time."

"Well, right now would be a good time." the demon says, putting the apples she'd found in the basket and Macarona does the same.

It takes a moment before it strikes the angel the other actually wants her to help with her situation, so she focuses her attention away from the current task, "Well... t-try to maybe first just spread your wings out and flap them gently?" Macarona is a little unsure, but she wants to make an effort, making an instance with her own.

"I can do that!" exclaims Yosafire determinately, doing as instructed, the wing scales in full view, as they move up and down in a slow pace at first then going by a bit faster with no problem.

"Great." Macarona smiles brightly. "Now, um... try lifting your feet off the ground a bit..."

At that, the demon's confidence drops as she gulps. She stares downwards for a second, her wings folding back for a second, then back again. After a minute, all she ended up doing was swing her feet back and forth.

The angel steps closer to her, "I-I'll be your guide, j-just hold my h-hands..."

Yosafire glances at her, then does as told, grabbing a hold of her soft and tender palms. The angel patiently lifts herself more upwards as the girl below only tiptoed, trying to jump off the dust-filled ground yet only accomplishes in getting more shaky and shrink back onto land each time.

Macarona is about to say something but Yosafire beats her to it.

"Sorry, I really thought I could do it! But... But today is just not my day, maybe some other time I'll be braver... or not ever."

The angel only smiles timidly with kind eyes, "It's okay, Yosafire, I believe in you and you have to too. J-Just keep trying until you feel you've truly beaten your fear."

Despite her discomfort, it brings Yosafire away from her negative thoughts as her expression brightens up.

"Thanks Macarona! That's super nice, ya know." she says as she squeezes both of her hands, which brought them both to notice she was still holding onto them. Macarona blushes a bit but the other seems oblivious to it.

"Let's go see how our friends are doing with apple-hunting."

"Y-Y-Yes, good idea."


	3. FrozeChelan

**Froze/Chelan**

* * *

Chelan often looks at Froze and always seems to find her looking stressed or wretched, or both at the same. It might be a constant thing or she just notices false things at a wrong time. But she still worries, those looks don't suit her and deserves joy in her heart, and she wonders a way she could be of assistance. She means no offense, but Yosafire's loud demeanor doesn't exactly help at said point when she's around her, most of the time.

When the nighttime nears, the girls decide to spend some time at the seashore, play in the sand and watch as the sun slowly sets behind the horizon as the scenery around them tints a tone of orange.

Chelan finds Froze sitting on a short bench by herself, after denying the invitation to make sandcastles, keeping a watch on the others instead. She choose to join the other angel and sits next to her, but keeps a suitable amount of space between them. Froze notices her presence but doesn't say anything, not feeling the need to. It's surely true both of them appreciated the natural occasional quietness of nature.

She also takes notice when Chelan inches closer to her so they're only a few centimeters apart, and this briefly surprises Froze, thinking she should say _something_ but can't think of _anything_.

While her thoughts momentarily drift off, replacing the chatter of their friends from afar and the waves of the sea, a soft tune reaches her ears instead. She doesn't think much at first and simply fades into it, feeling it be soothing just a bit. For a minute of just listening to a quiet voice sing a lovely melody from unknown source, before actually coming to a realization it is really in fact Chelan's voice.

She's never really heard her speak, let alone sing, before, so this was a second time in this minute she was surprised by her, but it's a pleasant one. When Dialo mentioned once she had a beautiful voice, she'd been right. After a little while, Chelan begins to fade off, it's silent between the two again after what feels like a few long minutes. And the shorter angel even ended up snuggling close to her. Froze feels almost embarrassed to admit it, but feels herself internally melting at the warmness of the other.

Chelan doesn't let it escape her sight that she looks more peaceful than before as they all leave together after it's become too dark and late for them to be wandering outside.

Yosafire goes up to her with a worried look crossed on her face, once they reach the sidewalk near the school library leading back to the Village, "Froooze, are you okay? You and Chelan should've joined us before, it might've been fun, ya know."

Froze shakes her head, "I'm fine, Yosaf. It was still fun, so don't worry about me."

When it's time to separate, Chelan leans close by Froze, softly whispering something in her ear, making the corners of Froze's mouth move upwards, then they both part, murmuring a goodnight.


	4. YosafireRawberry

**Yosafire/Rawberry**

* * *

Rawberry turns on her heel, going in another direction of her house, gesturing for Yosafire to follow and she does exactly so, reaching to be by her side. Not sure why exactly she accepted her invitation to skip school together for the day, but if Rawberry said this would be fun, then of course would she be up for it in that case.

The both of 'em stroll around the Gray Village into the area filled with countless apple trees, with mainly Yosaf following the other girl, since it seemed she had a specific destination in mind and didn't really get the change to converse. They eventually come across a cave on their path, also making up a high mountain, filled with sparkling grass, flowers and rocks on the other side.

Rawberry has no trouble flying up to the top, while Yosafire has to walk and climb, almost tripping several times over the small rocks. Then begins to get slightly afraid at how high up they are, and makes a mistake of looking down behind her.

"Come on, slowpoke. Don't fall behind." the gluttonous pink demon tells from higher up.

"Ahh, Rawberry! Where are you taking us?!" she calls out a little too loudly from below.

"We'll see."

This answer hardly comforts her, but if she skipped school today (to have _fun_ supposedly) then she was indeed going to make this _fun_. The mountain actually turns out to be shorter than she expected, though not enough to not frighten her. The pink demon was already out of her sight and she finally got on what seems to be the tip of it, then letting out a breath she'd been holding for a few seconds. She sees Rawberry searching for something and stands at the edge for a minute, just observing, so to say. Nothing looks out of the ordinary, just more grass covering the dirt and some unknown plants growing.

"I discovered this spot earlier when I was scavenging for some tasty bats!" says Rawberry, seeming very excited at the thought, whether it was about food or something else.

"Up high in the mountains? Why would yooouuuu...?" Yosafire sighs in distress, about to ask about what's on here, then sees the other pulling out a part of a plant from the ground, grabbing several of the edible parts of it, which the demon in red glasses recognizes as.

"Wait, we climbed here all the way just for... berries?" she asks, not seemingly irritated; rather confused.

Rawberry shrugs, "I didn't know what's up here. I wanted to be just as surprised as you when I thought you might be interested." Then she smirks, adding; "It was also a __little__ funny to see you scared."

Yosafire makes another sound of discomfort.

"They're tasty. So, don't be so _sour_ and have some." the other offers.

The green-haired demon obliges anyway and picks a few off the strange spiky vines. Not even thinking there might be something wrong with them, she pops two into her mouth. They turn to be indeed very sugary and a nice aftertaste is left on her tastebuds.

This time she makes a sound of delightfulness.

"I also stored a snack in case I would get hungry." says Rawberry, pulling out a dead bat out of who-knows-where, taking a bite out of it, some blood spraying on her hands. She offers it to her friend, but the latter declines immediately at the sight of the gore.

They sit there for a while, enjoying their preferred snacks. When they get back, Yosafire gets a good scolding from Froze, and exactly _not_ a light one. She wonders if Rawberry has to suffer the same way with her sister. Well, knowing Raspbel, probably, maybe not.


	5. DialoMacarona

**Macarona/Dialo**

* * *

Macarona was done with classes for today and prepared to leave for home. Everyone else had just about left already, seeing as no one else was in sight. Not a very eventful day, if she thought so. The angel wandered out of the classroom, into the empty hallways then made her way down the stairs to the front door. She pushed it open, to reveal it was raining, and pretty heavily at that.

The rain prickled from the edges of the roof above her along with the wilder shower of rain in front, possibly spreading further into the Gray Village. From the warm colors of inside the school, it now showed the dull outside atmosphere. She instantly frowned, not liking the idea of getting her backpack wet along with the final papers in them. She thought of going back inside when she noticed Dialo sat on the bench that reside under the roof.

Naturally, it surprised her, although making her way a few steps closer to her friend, who too, was stuck in a similar problem. Thinking the other might've liked some company, she attempted to call out; "D-Dialo, hey," wondering momentarily whether she was too quiet, but then the other looked at her, the uninterested expression present as usual.

"...Hey." the red-haired demon greeted back in acknowledgment.

Macarona wondered for a split second what to say, "What are you doing out here?"

"It's raining," Dialo stated matter-of-factly, after thinking it over, though there really wasn't much to say honestly, "I think it's safe to say I hate it."

A moment of pause again, she adds; "I hope it passes soon."

Macarona stood in her spot for a minute, holding her hands together as they hung, only the sizzling waterdrops against the concrete area as audible sound. After a moment of consideration, she finally took a seat beside her friend.

"I think it's nice, s-sometimes." the angel said timidly, smoothing out her skirt.

"Not nice in getting soaked though." Dialo responded, keeping her gaze forward.

Macarona blinked, then replied quietly; "I guess it is best when it's sunny."

"...Yeah."

"Um... I-I don't really like foggy weather... it feels too _gray_... not colorful, like it's supposed to." she continued, simply waiting for it to pass.

Dialo hummed, as if agreeing. "Got that right. It's nice enough if you're able to take a walk outside."

What a strange conversation after school between friends; about weather.

Macarona had noticed Dialo wasn't with Chelan, who had been absent from school today, which she honestly didn't realize at first, up until someone else mentioned it and the demon might've most likely confirmed on her being ill.

Finally - after what felt and most likely was - an hour passed by and so did the raindrops. Dialo sighed and stood up, going from the shade of the roof, towards the sunlight which appeared almost instantly. Macarona went to walk alongside the demon on their way home, avoiding some puddles as she did.

"Everything is muddy and soggy." Dialo expressed her discomfort as she frowned. Macarona honestly didn't mind, but nodded nevertheless at her.


	6. FrozeRawberry

**Froze/Rawberry**

* * *

The announcement, of their god – Etihw - had arranged a dress-up party in the castle and everyone in the Gray Village was invited. It had been surprising yet exciting news for everyone.

Rawberry, in a coral lace belted dress, was having fun for the time she did (with the food particularly), but fancy dressing was not exactly her thing. She thought about returning back home with her sister – truthfully the shoes she was wearing had beginning to wear her feet off, to the point it became uncomfortable to walk in them and not even the food on the table wasn't able to distract her from it. When she looked around, she could not spot her however, a wave of disappointment washed over her.

Instead, she grabbed couple more snacks off of the dinner table, she went on ahead – until coming across a doorless space, with a few stairs leading up to a balcony – she hadn't checked for her sis there, so that was the spot she was headed to.

However, even the place outside was empty. Instead, a full moon shone down onto the lovely stone flooring of the balcony (the demon wondered what the moon would taste like). She went over to the railing, resting her arms on it and looking further on, spotting a garden full of flowers.

"Oh, Rawberry," spoke a voice at the doorway, to which the other recognized as Froze almost immediately, "I didn't expect to find you here." she was in a knee-length floral blue dress – when the other turned to glance at her.

"I was looking for my sis. Have you seen her?" Rawberry asked, to which Froze shook her head.

"The crowd was a little overwhelming, so I came here for some fresh air." the angel spoke, when she joined the other at the rail. For the little time being, it was quiet (minus the horde of angels and demons whom could be heard talking inside) which didn't last for very long - when the demon spoke up.

"Froze," she sang in a smooth voice, "Let's dance here."

"What?" she looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"...Here? There's no music or anything..."

"Yeah, but it's a little romantic, no?"

"...I guess." Froze was a little astonished at Rawberry's words, her eyes shying away from her. The pink demon offered the other her hand – within a moment of consideration, she accepted.

"Wait," Rawberry turned her head and raised her foot, so she could reach the heel of her painful footwear – tugging it to slip onto the ground with a thud, doing the same with the other.

"Better." The demon smiled and took Froze's hands into her own, a blush creeping onto her face.

Rawberry wasn't very experienced in dancing, which caused Froze to nearly stumble into the demon or step on her foot many times at first. The angel attempted to take the lead instead, and their waltz went a little better that time.

The two of them twirled gracefully under the moonlight, around the balcony for a while, Froze's sparkling heels loud against the ground. The pair had gotten so lost in their thoughts – not noticing they were at the tip of the balcony marble railing, and they bumped into it – making Froze stumble backwards in slight surprise, but Rawberry was quicker to notice and catch her, with one hand on her waist.

They were so close to eachother, only for a second or two, but enough time for Froze's face to heat up again in utter embarrassment, but Rawberry merely smiled.

The angel had already left the balcony, when the demon put her shoes back on, following after.

* * *

 **a/n: i'm trying to update more frequently – also, thank you Fan of Games for all your reviews! (on my other stories too) They motivated me to keep going!**


	7. DialoYosafire

**Yosafire/Dialo**

* * *

"The filling looks good enough, we can move on."

"Okay!"

Yosafire had just finished covering the bottom half of the apple pie with dough, although still a little uneven, it was okay nonetheless. Instructed by Dialo, she grabbed a pair of scissors to trim the dough at the edges and then tuck them underneath the edge of the pie plate.

The demon thought it would be nice surprise gifts for her friends to make, and as a bonus for learning to make pie - she could make it as many times on her own as she liked, even if nothing compared to Dialo's own pies.

Her first apple pie, currently baking the oven, probably came out a little oddly shaped, but was quickly showing improvement with her second one at the moment.

Once she was done with adding the sugar for the second pie, she set it aside on a counter.

"Second is done!" The demon told her excitedly.

"You're really learning, good job." Dialo nodded, watching as she grabbed a new bowl, "do you want me to help you, so they'll be done faster?"

Yosafire thought for a bit. She wanted to bake them for all her friends, but since she was extremely careful while making them, it took a lot of time. So, as not to delay, perhaps her help wouldn't be a bad idea. "Well, okay, sure!"

Yosafire was ready to place a new set of apples into the bowl, when her friend stopped her.

"You've got a little something on your face." Dialo pointed out as she clanged at the sugary stain.

"Oh, oh, where?" Yosafire felt around her face with her hand but couldn't find the spot or feel anything.

"Hold still," said the red-haired demon, "I'll wipe it off."

Dialo gently wiped at Yosafire's nose with her index finger, getting the applesauce off and putting the tip of the finger into her mouth, eating the sauce off of it. Yosafire stared, mouth agape at such gesture. The oven made a sound and she snapped out of her daze, turning towards the freshly-baked pie.

"It's done!" the demon exclaimed, making her way to the oven, about to take it out before realizing to wear a glove. She placed it on the counter.

"For your first one and time, it looks edible. Nice job." the red-haired demon told her.

"You think?" Yosafire grinned with little hearts in her magenta eyes, "Thanks, I sure hope so!" going over back to the counter to continue working on the third pie.

Dialo smirked to herself, not failing to notice the faint blush on the hyperactive demon's pale cheeks.


	8. MacaronaChelan

**Macarona/Chelan**

* * *

"...a-and her name is Amaryllis, she's Azalea's sidekick and friend."

Chelan watched the other angel curiously as she hugged her plushie affectionately. The blonde looked around the two of them, seeing many more plushies sitting around them, different kinds of animals in all sorts of colors, either in their natural color or pastel ones. The group of toys that formed around them made a very colorful sight.

"...his name is Lupinus, he's the one who protects their garden of fruits." The both of them were sitting on the soft carpet in comfortable positions, as she kept introducing her stuffed animal friends; each of them was given a personality of their own.

After telling about Lupinus, she stopped abruptly.

"Do you think... keeping plushies is... a bit childish?" Macarona asked, if maybe a bit sorrowfully.

Chelan only shook her head. If anything, she found it amiable.

Macarona smiled a bit, even if it was just a quiet response from the other girl.

Chelan noticed something from the corner of her eye, inched a bit closer to Macarona, and grabbed a pink pastel-colored bear that had a chunk of a bite taken out of it, from the neck – making the head tangle to the side somewhat awkwardly like it was barely attached, the soft white fur inside of it sticking out. The blonde angel took the bear in her lap to present it to her friend. Her eyes widened a bit, then turning into a more saddened one.

"Oh... that," Macarona paused, momentarily making eye contact with the other angel, then glued her gaze back at the broken bear plushie, "That happened sorta on accident..."

"Rawberry came over and she thought the plushies had a taste, but they really do not..."

Chelan nodded in understanding, she looked at the one in her lap again and turned it, so it was facing her. She was in thought for a moment, then stood up from their circle of stuffed toys, leaving behind a confused Macarona for a brief moment, as she headed towards the drawers and stood near them, looking at her friend expectantly then pointed at the pastel pink bear, as she placed the head in its rightful place.

It took her a moment, but then Macarona understood what she meant, then got up as well -

"You w-want to sew it back together?" Chelan nodded, confirming her idea.

Since Macarona wasn't a fan of sharp objects, she didn't really keep them, but once she sorted through her drawers on where she kept the general items she could do work with, she found two single needles stacked together and a single roll of pink thread.

She handed them to her friend – who grabbed them while keeping the broken bear in other hand – she gestured for them to sit down again and calmly presume their playtime. They sat down in their previous spots, as Macarona stared for a little while at Chelan's careful handiwork with the toy, which looked like was already starting to come together.

"B-By the way, his name is Bryony, and he's very grateful to you..." said Macarona.

Chelan accepted it, hugging the bear close.


	9. RawberryDialo

**Rawberry/Dialo**

* * *

In Dialo's house, the six girl group of best friends were having the funnest sleepover - enjoying their meal, then having more late-night snacks, building pillow forts, and sharing fairytale stories. It was all fun and games, until eventually Chelan started feeling sleepy, so Dialo asked for all of them to go to sleep as well.

Out of instinct, Dialo chose to stay awake and go to the kitchen to immediately wash the dishes, so not everything would be as messy in the morning. Whilst she stayed up to clean the plates from dinner, she hadn't realized that not everyone was quite asleep yet in the other room.

Rawberry had gotten the idea to build a fort. She grabbed some spare sheets from the closet and went to an empty spot further away from the other sleeping beauties.

Dialo could hear somebody else giggling in the other room not too far away, having an idea of whom it might be. For just one second, tonight's events made her smile a bit, she was glad her friends had all enjoyed themselves and they could spend time together like this, even if these kinds of events weren't necessarily her favorite.

After wiping her hands on a towel and removing the apron she was wearing, hanging it neatly on a hook in the cupboard, she made her way out of the kitchen to inspect.

"Dialo," Rawberry called childishly, "Over here."

She peeked her head out of a tent of covers, beckoning her to come and join the other. Comforters and quilts were hung all around her bedroom, tied to different objects around the corner of the room. It was quite dark, only the light of a small electric lantern light her path. Dialo stood in front of the sheet fort, looking down at the demon, who had a devilish smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"Nah, Raspbel's not here to set my bedtime, is she?" replied Rawberry, giggling again a bit. Dialo was unsure how to respond to that, wondering if it was possible for Rawberry to have some kind of rebellious streak, if she wasn't already having one.

"It's my little sanctuary," she beamed, proud of herself for working so fast, "Come join me."

Dialo figured she might as well entertain her for a couple of minutes, if it would tire her out eventually. She attempted to wiggle her way through the slit of the entrance, crouching to get in. The actual size was fairly small, enough space at most for four people. White, cottony rugs covered the floor, and pillows from the other girls' who weren't using theirs, which were scattered about.

"Dooo you like it?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"It's cramped."

"That's the point, we're supposed to be close together." Rawberry laid on her stomach as her elbows rested on the pink pillow.

"In a way there's hardly any room?"

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment."

Dialo shrugged, making herself more comfortable as she laid sideways on one of the pillows.

"We should go to sleep now too." suggested the redhead.

"Let's do it then." she then threw herself across the soft rugs, her legs rested over the other demon's waist. Dialo wasn't sure how to even begin to attempt to explain her situation when morning would come along, but decided on forgetting about it for now. It's after a few minutes when the same familiar voice rung through her again.

"I'm hungry, could we get some more late-night snacks?"

"...please try to sleep if you can."

* * *

 **a/n: Fan of Games, Macarona's plushies were all names after types of flowers in the previous chapter, since you asked! c:**


	10. MacaronaFroze

**Macarona/Froze**

* * *

Froze sat in a library, one in the morning, alongside her friend, with her textbook open as her eyes scrolled through the walls of text. Finals were nearing and she had to do her very best to pass. She knew it wasn't healthy to stay up so late, but her feelings of anxiety ate her up like Yosafire did with apple pies (well, not really in the sense of actually eating). It was already dark outside and a candle sitting on the table being the only source of light - she was beginning to feel extremely tired. Deciding to call it a night, the angel lets herself close the book and put it on top of an already existing pile of other books next to her.

As she turned to Macarona to shake her to wake up, a figure passed by her, in a quick flash it was almost impossible to notice, but enough to startle her. It moved from one bookshelf to another. Froze took a moment to register whether her mind just played a trick on her, or not.

She approached the big shelf and peered behind it, but didn't spot anyone or anything. She went back to her table to find Macarona quietly still resting her head on top of her arms. Froze called for her as quietly as possible, but it was enough to startle the brunette as her head shot up straight in panic, then their gazes met for a second and she calmed down.

"Froze..." mumbled her friend, "I'm sorry, I... fell asleep..."

"It's fine, but we should probably head back home now." Froze picked up some of the books, helping her put them back to the right shelves.

"Y-Yeah..." Macarona yawned, standing up as her chair moved backwards.

A figure moved by them in a shift again, in such quick motion it was nearly impossible to notice. The gush of wind they left behind them caused the candle on Macarona's table to go out, a wave of small smoke from the tip of it weaved into the air.

"D-D-Did you see that? Was that... a ghost?" Macarona's voice squeaked. She grabbed a hold of Froze's arm and held on to it tightly. Due to being tired, the other angel didn't react to it much.

"A ghost surely wouldn't roam around the library... I don't think..." she replied.

They heard a series of footsteps go by and some shuffling, pages flipping, and murmuring. Froze kept on a brave face, despite being just as scared, wondering just who else could be in here with them. Macarona stood in place for a second - before realizing she didn't want to be left behind, so she followed close behind.

They walked by and into sections of books and shelves, but couldn't find anything, except hearing an occasional weird hum. It didn't help that the rooms were all dark, with the amount of electric lanterns there were to light their path.

A familiar voice startled them, and Macarona shrieked, looking like she was about to faint, but Froze held her in place.

"Kids? What are you still doing here?"

"Mr. Lowrie?" Froze exclaimed in mild surprise, "I could ask you the same."

"Ah, well, it's a little awkward..." he chuckled nervously, obviously trying to hide the title of the book he was holding, but the girls could make out something with 'kill' and 'cows'.

He chose not to talk about his reasons, "I was just looking for _something_ ," and instead tried to persuade them into leaving, "You kids should head home too, it's not good to stay up so late."

"Yeah... of course." the girls both watched as he left their line of sight, just like that.

Macarona grabbed a hold of Froze's hand again, "L-Let's g-go... don't wanna meet anymore ghosts."

Froze couldn't agree more nonetheless, not even bothering to correct her.


	11. YosafireChelan

**Yosafire/Chelan**

* * *

The first thing Yosafire felt when she woke up - she was laying in a soft, warm bed, yet suffered a bad headache as a con. She looked around and immediately knew this was not her house – it felt familiar, but certainly not her own. She thought about what to do while grabbing her sweater, when unexpectedly, Chelan appeared at the doorway, a glass of water held between the sleeves of her attire. She approached the demon, appearing to be looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, Chelan! This is your house?" she asked as she got a nod of confirmation, "My head hurts a bit, so some water should be a-okay!" she took the glass from the angel and thanked her, drinking nearly all of it in one go. Yosafire rubbed some sleep from her eyes and was about to ask about it, but the angel had already disappeared from her sight, wondering why the change of heart. Deciding to get out of bed quickly to check out what was going on in other places, she pulled on her sweater and found one of her boots as well and put it on, but as she clanged around, she could not find her left one.

Yosafire got up from the bed and strut out of the room, shrugging off the fact for now of only wearing one boot, and found herself in the kitchen, where Chelan was cooking something up. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty good from where she stood and went to sit down at the kitchen table.

All she remembered about the current situation was she'd been at a party in one of her classmate's house, who'd invited her (she had a specific group of friends, therefore wasn't sure if she even knew whoever it was). She was given some kind of a "surprise drink", and she unknowingly chose to drink it ("ooh, maybe it's applejuice, mixed with grapes!"), the rest was a blur, pretty much.

In no time of her pondering, she was presented by a plate of two waffles.

"Nooo applepie this time?" asked the demon with attempted puppy-dog eyes, but only got a disapproving headshake in response. She shrugged, not thinking of it as a big deal, then took a bite of her breakfast instead and was amazed at how good her cooking was, evidently how her eyes light up and there was a sparkle in them.

"It's funny, I can't remember how I even got here..."

Chelan sat down at the table alongside her, then pointed at something to her right. The other girl clanged to where she was showing and her gaze ended up at the front door of the house.

"Oh, that door looks like it's been burned up a bit. Wonder how that happened?"

Chelan gave a somewhat of an annoyed glance at the demon.

"Hahah... um, I didn't do it... right?" she laughed nervously.

A pause of silence.

"Oh... uh, I'm really sorry then! I didn't mean to mess up your door, I don't even remember doing it... not much."

Chelan gave a soft, quiet sigh – which was oddly comforting despite – then gave a reassuring look which likely meant she wasn't angry at her, which the other was grateful for. The same burned door eventually opened and Dialo came into the kitchen as well.

"I'm back. Everyone else was fine, it seemed." she said, then spotted Yosafire.

"You're awake. I take it you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah, don't break into your friend's house uninvited in the middle of the night!"

"...That too, I suppose."

Yosafire eventually ended up eagerly finishing up her waffles, which seemed to perk her into a better mood already.

"Thanks for nursing me back to health!" Yosafire gave Chelan a quick hug, which the angel shyly accepted. Then she dashed out of the house, her left boot still missing.


	12. MacaronaRawberry

**Rawberry/Macarona**

* * *

Macarona looks around her, trying to catch a glimpse of where her friend had gone to. She was so focused on the town being attacked she didn't even notice where the pink gluttonous demon had gone off to.

She decided to go search for her, away from her other two friends, and into Rawberry's house. She manages to get there surprisingly with little difficulties, then - with mild shaky hands, pushes the door open and a shocking sight bewilders her instantly. The angel's face goes more pale if possible, heart rate momentarily pauses then increases fast. She's stuck standing in one place as she can only watch the bloody massacre presented in front of her. Chunks of meat splattered all over the ground, along with the fresh blood smears.

Rawberry's violently digging her claws and biting sharp teeth into whichever bat she could get her hands on, desperately trying to protect her unconscious sister lying against a wall. The younger Preserves' wings are spread out threateningly, blood splashed on the scales as she aims at the last now dead bat, yet she doesn't stop attacking even then.

Macarona gasps at her friend gone completely out of it. "R-Rawberry, stop!" In a quick motion, she leaps forward, grabbing a hold of her arms and making her drop the ripped open meat. She stumbles back at the unexpected touch and unknowingly stabs the angel on accident with one of the spikes on her wings. Macarona yelps but ignores it. The demon seems stunned, but finally stops moving. The other hesitantly places her arms on her back, attempting to soothe her or calm her rampage for the very least.

"Rawberry, I-It's okay, it's f-fine..."

Her composure seems to shift back to normal, her breathing is uneven for a few seconds then she turns to look at the angel with the same curious orange pupils, blood dripping from her lips, as if nothing happened.

"Ah, Macarona, you came..." then she notices the small cut on the angel's shoulder and frowns, though the shyer girl only smiles weakly back at her with reassuring eyes. Then the pink demon goes a few inches forward at her, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend. Macarona lets out a surprised squeak, but then reluctantly hugs her back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Rawberry murmurs, her fingers trailing over the wound, as some blood dripped on her fingers, causing her to do the expected and bring it to her mouth.

"It's alright, you're back now." Macarona assures.

"I never knew you had such tasty blood." the demon giggles, causing the other to gasp and step away from the embrace, breaking the heartfelt moment. Then she simply sighed at the unsanitary gesture of watching Rawberry lick her blood off of her fingers.

Her eyes cast on the other Preserves, her head seemed to rise up and finally making movement. "O-oh, Raspbel is awake!"

They both turn to look at her, as she opens her eyes, looking rather sleepy yet not harmed at all.

"Hm, what on Earth happened here?"


	13. DialoFroze

**Dialo/Froze**

* * *

A couple of peaceful and uneventful days passed by in the Gray Village, and on such as those, the girls all gathered and decided to try out something new - camping in the deep green forest near the garden - something they'd never done before and thought 'might' be a fun idea.

It was - for the most part in the beginning. Dialo and Froze were just finished helping eachother setting up a tent, until Yosafire immediately showed up sick with eating some cherries Rawberry had urged her to. They laid her down in the tent to let her rest, whilst the demon over-dramatically complained about her stomach hurting as she constantly tossed and turned.

Dialo had somewhat of a keen insight she knew what type of cherries she ate (not poisonous, thankfully), so there had to be cure for it.

"Want to search for the plant together? Might be easier to come across." she asked Froze.

"Don't mind if I do." the other agreed.

They left the other three girls tend to Yosafire and try to be patient with her until they'd get back.

"You know what to look for?" the angel wondered, once they left the area they stayed at.

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain. I read about it in a book once. The plant should be blue with red vines." she explained. They went a bit deeper into the forest and it was beginning to become darker around them as they went on, but they could still see everything very well in front of them.

"...Thank god for that book then, huh?" said Froze, after a little while of walking.

"For sure." Dialo answered.

The woods were fairly large around them, but the roads they wandered on were pretty straightforward, making it unlikely for them to get lost. They encountered some smaller animals roaming around here and there, but they deemed mostly harmless.

"It's a rather peaceful forest though, no?" said Dialo.

"It really is. We don't come here very often." replied Froze.

The sun peaked behind the horizon, shielded by the thick green-leaved trees, only the tip of the sun could be seen, as the sky was beginning to show some tint of orange in it. The two girls ended up enjoying the view of the usually damp forest, with it's dark surroundings. The gentle breezed brushed by them and a single songbird chirped quietly in the distance.

They remembered their objective eventually and continued with the search from enjoying the scenery - passing by other numerous unknown plants, but keeping an eye out for a specific red and blue one. On the way, Froze stopped on her tracks momentarily and leaned down towards a tree with high grass surrounding it – something piqued her interest.

"Are these the ones?" Froze asked her friend to come over to her. Dialo went closer, then nodded in confirmation from further inspection.

"Yes, it appears so."

Both of them picked a small amount and then immediately returned back to their camp. Yosafire was still hurting once they got there, and looked eternally grateful when she was told they found something that should help, as Dialo promptly went to stir some hot tea for her whilst Froze made sure nobody had made a ruckus while they were away.


	14. RawberryChelan

**Rawberry/Chelan**

* * *

Winter was always an exotic time in the Gray Village. The seashore at the beach was unfit to swim in, so everyone decided on a solution of ice skating there instead. Rawberry looked around to find someone to skate with (since Macarona had refused), someone who hadn't likely gone on the ice yet, to make it more exciting. She found Chelan sitting on her own at the edge of the frozen sea; and slid over to her from one side to other to reach her.

"Would you accompany me at the great frozen sea?" asked the pink-haired girl with a charming wink.

Chelan looked up at her friend, appearing a bit confused at the offer at first, but then accepted and nodded blissfully. The demon grabbed her hands and tugged her, until she sat up and trailed behind her, as she held the other's hand.

A little kid suddenly darted in front of her and she jerked to avoid knocking him down, only to slip and fall herself. Rawberry caught her at the last second under her arms, causing her to laugh out loud. Chelan giggled a bit herself.

Rawberry seemed to be a natural at ice skating, while Chelan had a bit of trouble with balance, but eventually got a hang of it – she was normally used to floating around, which she could do effortlessly, but something like this was truly challenging, having to keep balance and all.

Once they were far away enough from the edge of the ice, the pink demon turned around so they were facing one another. They skated like that hand-in-hand for a minute or so, but then Rawberry said excitedly she wanted to teach her how to spin, and took the other by the hands and showed her how to use her momentum to spin both of them in a circle.

Chelan squeaked nervously and Rawberry laughed at her, egging her on every time she slipped or teetered. There was a brief moment when the duo paused, puffing and grinning, both with glowing eyes, when suddenly, that same hapless little demon boy who had cut them off earlier plowed into the angel at full speed from behind and she pitched forward straight into Rawberry.

While it was true that she never lost her balance, that didn't include occasions when a body was propelled into her at full force, and she went down hard on her back with the angel crashing down on top of her.

After the initial surprise of the fall and registering that neither of them were hurt, Chelan suddenly found herself staring into Rawberry's face and blushing hard. There was no way to hide her racing heartbeat now, and she felt her chest tighten as her breath caught.

Too quickly, Rawberry pushed her off of her onto the ice and got to her feet. "I'll trip him next time," the demon threatened, but Chelan shook her head as she got up herself, urging her to skate off of the ice and do nicer things than hunt down little kids.

"Being out in the cold makes me sooo hungry..." said Rawberry, as she removed her skates once they were on the snow again, then skipped away to likely find some food, whilst Chelan looked back at her and giggled a bit, brushing some freshly-fallen snowflakes off of her sleeves.


	15. YosafireFroze

**Yosafire/Froze**

* * *

Another night of tranquility made itself present soon after the daytime sun set behind the skyline; replacing with the dark cerulean sky, with stars of all sizes shining within during a full moon. It was particularly quiet, and the aura felt comfortable and soothing for all the villagers. On a night like such, while everybody else had chosen to get ready for sleep, Yosafire had invited Froze to go into the garden and watch the stars with her.

"Are you sure? You usually prefer to go alone." asked the angel, who looked a bit hesitant - when she received a knock on her door at a rather oddly late time - and at the doorway stood the enthusiastic demon.

"Yeah, but tonight isn't 'usually'! Come on!" She took the other by the hand, having easily convinced her to come along (or not giving the chance to protest), as they both walked towards the garden, enjoying their serene stroll over there.

They settled to sit down in the grass at her favorite spot, with all types of flowers surrounding them, which were lovely and colored the scenery even during nighttime. The atmosphere was rather warm, but they chose to huddle together nonetheless and rest their heads on eachother.

As the demon predicted, the stars were beautiful – some bigger than others, some shining brighter than others, but all were lovely altogether. Yosafire let her hand slip and find Froze's, allowing their fingers to intertwine. The latter tensed up a bit at the unexpected gesture of affection, but relaxed eventually as well. A beam of light shined brightly for a moment, appearing above them in the far distance, as it shot down towards the ground, and then disappeared mid-air.

Yosafire gasped as she awed, "Ooh, a shooting star, Froze! Make a wish!"

The blonde angel raised an eyebrow at that, then stared at the sky silently for a minute; seemingly really thinking of the suggestion of wishing upon a star that would grant her a wish or desire she'd like.

After a little while, her companion broke the silence again in anticipation; "Did'ya make a wish?"

"...I suppose I did." replied the other.

"Will youuuu tell me?"

"Won't come true if I say it."

The demon made a noise of disappointment, but seemed to accept it in understanding. The wind began to pick up a bit, swishing past them, which caused her to shiver slightly and inch as closer to her as she could. The angel hesitantly placed an arm around her, and the latter hummed in delight.

"I...I wished that..." Froze began, drawing the attention towards her again, "...every night could be peaceful as this one." she thought if it was cheesy on her part, but nearly everything seemed to go so well, she felt she didn't need a lot more in her life (other than maybe for Yosafire to take things more seriously at times, but it wasn't _that_ bothersome).

Yosafire's eyes light up again, as she hugged Froze tightly and pecked her on the cheek, which caused them to heat up and the angel to become increasingly more flustered.

"I know you told me, but I do think it'll come true either way!"

* * *

 **a/n: I'm done finally! Yessss! ; v ; thank you, Fan of Games, for being a big support for these little drabbles!**


End file.
